


Worry

by jynx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in Iron Man 3 - Avengers react to the news footage of the attack on Tony's Malibu home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

“Cap, Nat, turn on the news! Now!” Clint shouted, coming into the room, hand wrapped around his cell phone tight.

Natasha leaned forward, grabbing the remote and changing the channel from the Golden Girls to the next news channel. They watched as multiple news copters circled Tony’s Malibu house. A missile of some sort had already been launched and the modern art monstrosity he called a home was already pouring smoke.

Natasha and Steve slowly got to their feet, staring in stunned horror as two more helicopters flew into range and let loose an arsenal of missiles. The support structures went next with no sign of Iron Man. The house continued to erode and crumble into the sea. Bullets, smoke, dust, and fire filled the air as a piano suddenly came flying out of the house, taking one copter down with it.

“Is he?” Steve asked, watching as another copter crashed into the house while another launched another missile.

“Look, I think…is that?” Clint asked. “I think I saw him. Shit. Pepper.”

“Can SHIELD get someone over there?” Steve asked. “Someone’s going to need to protect her.”

“She can protect herself easily enough,” Natasha said. “But yes, someone from SHIELD should be there soon.”

“There!” Clint shouted, pointing as the last helicopter flew away. “That was definitely Stark.”

“How can you tell?” Steve asked.

“Nat, rewind?” Clint asked, stepping closer to the screen. Natasha rewound the footage dutifully and let Clint point out the straight stream of exhaust that trailed from Tony’s repulsor boots. “That, that says he’s alive and he got out.”

“Should we help?” Steve asked. “Is that…that’s something we do now, right? Help each other.”

Natasha shook her head and changed the channel, sitting back down on the couch. “This isn’t our call. And, trust me, Cap, getting mixed up in the mess that is Tony Stark’s life is not something you want to do right now.”

Steve glanced at the two SHIELD agents and sighed, sitting down as well. “All right.”


End file.
